


nobody like you

by blamelwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Eating Disorders, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamelwt/pseuds/blamelwt
Summary: The one where Louis deals with a break up but slowly ends up getting an eating disorder & it takes Harry to change him back to who he was before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo friends, my name is rachel :) and this is my first ever Larry fanfic, idk where I'll be going with this, butttt it'll be full of fluff, and it'll probably be kind of slow, cause ya know lol  
> \--  
> I AM NOT FROM THE UK & THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE UK, IM APOLOGISING AHEAD FOR ANY ERRORS  
> \--  
> ily all & hope you enjoy xx

     beep beep beep beep

_5:30, its 5:30 in the morning_

"ugh, who even invented alarms."

As I get out of bed to prepare myself for the first day back, the smell of salty bacon fills my nose. I love when me mum makes breakfast, too bad I have to leave early today.

I'll really miss waking up in the morning & smelling the goodness of me mums cooking. Ill have to breathe in the goodness for the rest of this year before I leave for uni.

Even though Im not feeling it this morning (because of the breakup of course) I go to the bathroom across the hallway.

\--------

As I get out of the shower, my phone rings.

_better not be Eleanor,_ I say to myself while grabbing my phone from my bed to check who it is.

_why is harry calling me at 6 in the morning?_

"Hey Boobear," he said. His voice sounded a bit rough, like he just has woken up.

"Morning Hazzy" I said, even though he hates that.

"you know I hate being called that," he exclaimed. I could sense he was pouting. I smiled. I know he doesn't like that nickname.

"not until you stop calling Boobear," I said to him-even though I actually admired the lads nickname for me. 

"Good point," he said, "I'll consider it. anyway, you're probably wondering why I called you so early, no?" He said as I put him on speaker looking through my drawers for a pair of boxers.

"Wow Hazzy, you know me so well," I said with a smug face.

He huffed (and maybe growled)  
"We should catch up before school and get some breakfast if you want"

" Oh yes, please. I'm in the mood for a stack of pancakes," I stated. My stomach growled at the thought of yummy scrumptious pancakes with some tea, mhm.  

I heard Harry chuckle, "Your tummy seems to agree, my treat ok?"

yessss, pancakes, I don't have to make myself some today. They turn out.... not pretty I should say.

"Thanks Haz, can I call you in 10, I'm looking for clothes," I told the lad while rummaging through my drawers to find some clothes for day.

"I'll pick you up in 20, be ready, or I'm dragging you out no matter how you look."  
Sometimes, I don't know whether to believe him or not. He gets scary at points. I mean he's been working out more lately so he has been getting really, really, buff.

"Okay Daddy, bye," I said.

He chuckled a faint, but rather raspy, "bye."

\--------

let's check Instagram. Maybe Liam finally posted a picture with his so called girlfriend.

Spending 10 minutes on social media with just my underwear on was NOT a good idea.

_oh shit, he's going to be here in 10 min & I still haven't done my hair!_

Even though I have no clothes on...

why the hell do I care about my hair?

Anyway, I went into my closet and I tried to pick out a nice outfit.  
I mean after a break up you need to look amazing, like you never got your heart broken.  
Who am I kidding, Im a fucking mess.  
The past few weeks I've just been sitting in my bed being a lazy fuckup.  
I'm pretty sure my bum got bigger...  
and my tummy is showing a bit more than it should be...

I just grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and black shirt. I don't even care how I look anymore.  
I quickly put on my plain Black T-shirt when-

*ding-dong*

_crap_

*ding-dong*

_bloody hell!_

I run straight downstairs, hoping my mom hasn't opened the door yet.

Good, I said when I realised she hasn't opened the door, mums probably distracted with the girls.

I turned the knob on the door  and whisper (More like yell) at him , "Dude! You weren't supposed to be here yet "

He stood there, hands in his pocket, hair messy as always, breath taken really.

How is he so hot, mmm. The way his arm muscles can be seen through his tight shirt, or or the way his nipples get hard and are noticeable and he never buttons the top- STOP, snap out of it louis, hes your mate.

"Oh Um, when I called you I was just getting out of bed," the boy stated while I gestured him to come in.

"Why do you live so close by,"I growled, more to myself than him, as I grabbed my black vans & backpack.

Apparently he heard me,  
"I don't know," Harry shrugged

I rolled my eyes before saying "Anyway, lets go before my mom makes me sit and eat with the family "

\--------

"So, where are we going to eat?" I asked Harry as he concentrated on the road.

He drove his new car to my house. His parents are like super rich, and bought him a 2016 Supra for his 18th, and its not even on the market yet!

I turned to him and stopped for a minute to admire the young lad.

The way his jawline moves when he talks, his eyelashes batting, although, my lashes are a bit longer. Oh and that scru-

"Louis? Did you hear me?" He said

oh shit

"Uh..." I said not knowing what else to say.

"I was saying, the pancake place is out of town, we would get take out there and eat in the car, if you don't want to be late for school. Or we could go to McDonalds and eat inside."

"Oh, right we can go to McDonalds," I told him.

He nodded.  
It was silent for a while until he spoke up.

"Are you okay louis? You seemed a bit... out of place earlier"

"Uh, yeah I guess, just the break up is affecting me"

I mean it is, but that's not the reason. Im not going to say Oh yeah I was admiring your beautiful facial features Harold.

"Lou, Ive told you all along, she wasnt right for you, I...I knew she was cheating on you, & I didnt want to say anything because, well I knew how much she meant to you, but she was a total bitch and whore. I care about you and I didnt want to see you heartbroken."

I stared out the window totally shocked at his confession.  
"Harry its fine I dont care."

I'm baffled? He knew and didnt tell me, wow. Okay-

"Lou, Im really sorry- "  
I cut him off, "Drop it Harry, I said I dont care about that bitch anymore."

"Okay"

\--------

"Are you in all the classes you've wanted to take?" asked the kid sitting next to me. He was a brown, not brown, more like tan? boy. A raven haired boy I should say.

" no" I replied, " I wanted to take culinary, but they had too many people in that class already," I lied.

" oh, that sucks," he replied to me.  
"yeah," I replied back.

The thing is, I love cooking, but me mums perfect, rich, posh family only believes in business men, lawyers, doctors, and all that crap. So here I am, first day of school, sitting in this lame business class, having to hear this annoying professor, good thing this class is only one semester. Although I don't think I can survive one week.

"Mr. Tomlinson, did you hear me?"  
I shoot my head up at the sudden call of my name. Everyone is staring at me, oh great.

"Uh, Im not sure-"

"Mr. Tomlinson, I do not tolerate students day dreaming in my class, or sleeping for that matter," the professor stated with a rather scary glare.

"Uh, yes sir"  
I sat up straight because what kind of embarrassment is this. First day back and-

"Psh, he's all distracted because he found out his girlfriend slept with our whole class," a student behind me gnarled "including me." The whole class started laughing at him.

She what? I thought she was only sleeping with Oli. I need to talk to this bitch. I louis Tomlinson will not be looked at as a pussy bitch. Ha, nope, that witch will hear me out alright. But Ill find her after school, I need to pay attention in class and do my homework, then maybe, just maybe, I can drag that 2 chinned whore.

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> da-ta!  
> haha that was my best. omfg. but hey it was 1.3k words!  
> I'll try updating as soon as possible. Please keep reading babes ! ily all  
> if you want to follow me on insta it's @blamelwt :))


End file.
